Beast
by Kortez
Summary: Kaylea and Toadizz, great friends, have a sleepover.. They decide to play Truth or Dare.. "I DARE you to go to the Creepy Steeple, and stay there for a while!" The two notice that Doopliss isn't as sweet and cute as they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaylea (Kay-lee) Toadizz, Nastasha, and Toadess.**

**NOW, FOR THE STORY.**

**Beast- Chapter 1- The Sleepover**

Kaylea paced around her room.

"Yay! I cannot wait for Toadizz's sleepover! Just me and her, doing nails, watching movies, eating popcorn..." Kaylea exclaimed.

She sat on her lime green fluffy rug in her room, twirling her fluffy pink hair aroung her claw. Kaylea is a koopa, at the age of eleven.

"Kaylea, Toadizz's car is here!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Kaylea grabbed her cyan blue duffel bag, and ran out of her snow white door, that had her name on it. Her mother embrassed her, and kissed her on the head.

"Now, you two behave for Toadess," Nastasha, Kaylea's mother, said sweetly.

"Okay, mom!" Kaylea replied cheerfully, and trotted out of their house.

Kaylea's father died in a wreck, many years ago.. Her mother lives in sorrow a third of the time, but is happy around her only child. Toadess helps Nastasha out, by comforting her, and the two are very good friends. It would be awful if her only child passed...

Kaylea hopped in the back seat of Toadess's car, and hugged Toadizz. Toadizz is Kaylea's only friend, and is pink Toad with brown pigtails and wears a yellow dress, at the age of eleven.

"YAY! Kaylea!" Toadizz shouted, in her girly, squeaky, and loud voice.

"Toadizz! What are we going to do?" Kaylea asked happily.

Toadess started the car, and drove to Toadizz's house.

"First, we will eat pizza!"

**At Toadizz's and Toadess's house...**

Toadess hugged Kaylea, tightly.

"Kaylea, you look pretty today!" Toadess greeted, with a smile.

"Aww, thanks, Toadess!" Kaylea thanked.

"Girls, I bought tomato and olive pizza!"

"YAAAY!" Toadizz's and Kaylea's eyes grew huge.

They walked to the dining room, and sat on the dark wood chairs. Then, on glass plates, Toadess brought the deep dish pizza to them.

"What kind of drink do you girls like?" Toadizz's mother asked.

"Water!" both of the girls exclaimed.

Toadess brought two glasses of ice water to them.

"Enjoy, girls! Oh yeah, peanut butter brownies are on the counter, and ice cream is in the freezer. I'm going to go play the Wii Fit if you need me."

Toadizz and Kaylea devoured the pizza, and got a brownie with ice cream. After dinner and dessert, they ran to Toadizz's room.

"Let's watch ToadTube!" Toadizz insisted.

"Yeah!" Kaylea agreed.

So, after watching a few parodies, the two turned on Kaylea's iShroom, and played music.

**After watching a short film about how Link got his hotness...**

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Toadizz announced.

"Okay, is it okay if I go first?" Toadizz asked.

"Sure!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Kaylea said.

"So, is it true that Marth is REALLY hot?" Toadizz asked.

Kaylea blushed,"Yeah.. Hee hee.."

"OKAY! MAH TURN! Truth or dare?" Kaylea asked.

"Hmm.. Dare.." Toadizz grinned.

"I DARE you go to the Creepy Steeple, and stay there for a while!" Kaylea replied, with a small grin, still being serious.

"Okay, fine! No problem!" Toadizz said, opened her window, and took a pipe to Twilight Town.

**At Twilight Town...**

Toadizz shivered in the cold air, but ventured on to the Creepy Steeple. She walked for a long time, and found a pair of bunny ears.

"I'll need these.." she muttered.

**In the Creepy Steeple...**

Toadizz was using the bunny ears to hop through the steeple, which made the quest easier, and faster.

She made it up to Doopliss's chamber, and heard the noise of screaming.

"Wha?" Toadizz mumbled.

"Stay still, ignorant human!" a voice snapped.

Toadizz, the brave one, got closer to the noise, and hid behind a T.V., and saw a bathtub filled with blood. She also saw a white figure ripping something open.

Then, there was silence...

"Now, you stay quiet... I'm going to finish you off.." the same voice said calmly.

Toadizz looked in fear and disgust, at the poor red clad plumber being endlessly tortured.

"Mmm..." the voice turned around, with a heart in his mouth, revealing himself.

Toadizz was speechless.. For it was Doopliss. His sheet was stained with blood, and a part of the heart was seeping out of his mouth.

Doopliss was eating Mario!

He was now eating the intestine like spaghetti. Toadizz's heart was now pounding, as Doopliss got closer to her.

Toadizz jumped out of the window, tears streamed down her eyes.

"M-m-mario is d-dead!" she cried, and ran back to the warp pipe that lead to her house.

**At her house...**

"Kaylea, it was horrible!" Toadizz wailed.

Kaylea was hugging Toadizz tightly. Toadizz had a large cut on her knee, which Kaylea was wiping it with her pajama top.

Then, the window was being knocked on.

Kaylea looked out of it, and saw...Doopliss!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I only own mah OCs!**

**Beast- Chapter 2- Believe Me**

"It-it-it's Doopliss!" Kaylea screamed silently.

"Run, Kaylea!" Toadizz replied.

Kaylea picked her bleeding best friend up, and ran to the den. It WAS downstairs, so that was a good hiding place.

But what stopped Kaylea in her tracks, was the sound of a window opening. She was frozen in fear, her heart stoppped beating for a mere seccond. Kaylea just ran to the den, and passed Toadess in the living room.

Kaylea didn't stop to talk. She got in her shell, Toadizz rode on it, and Kaylea spun down the steps to the den.

**At the den...**

Toadizz hid in the bookshelf, and Kaylea talked to Toadizz.

"Toadizz, I-I know that I'm the coward, but I'm gonna go give Doopliss a piece of my mind!" Kaylea built confidence.

So, she walked back to Toadizz's room, and saw Doopliss.

"Oh, hello... Are you-" Doopliss ran over to her, and grabbed her.

He put a knife to Kaylea's neck.

"The one who sneaked in my steeple?" he finished.

"Uh... Uh..."

"WERE YOU?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is a warning.." he snarled, and vanished.

Kaylea ran back to Toadizz, who was in the den.

"Toadizz!" Kaylea called.

Toadizz came out of the bookshelf.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He gave me a warning." Kaylea replied.

"I'm going to go tell mom, come with me." Toadizz demanded, and went to the living room to talk to Toadess.

Kaylea followed her.

"Mom! I went to the Creepy Steeple, and Doo-"

"Toadizz, sweetheart, you didn't go to the Creepy Steeple."

"But, mom, ya'see,"

"Honey, you didn't!"

"Mommy! I did go to the Creepy Steeple, and Doopliss ate Mario, and h-"

"You're just tired."

"Mother dearest, believe me!"

"Out of all of the lies that you tell me, this one is the most outrageous."

"M-"

"Why don't you two go to bed. In the morning, we'll talk at breakfast."

Kaylea and Toadizz nodded, and walked to Toadizz's room.

"Do you wanna sleep in the den?" Toadizz asked.

"Sure!" Kaylea replied cheerfully, and grabbed her lime green with purple polka-dots sleeping bag.

They raced each other downstairs, then they turned a movie on.

When Kaylea was asleep, Toadizz stared at the ceeling, and thought about Doopliss... Suddenly, they heard a huge CRASH, with a scream... That sounded like Toadess!

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
